Teen Titans in College
by Ego916
Summary: Raven comes to Jump City to start a new life, but who will she meet and how will it change her life? Lots of different scenarios develop up around her, will she be able to handle it all in a world that moves as fast as college?
1. Teen Titans in College

First one, but I hope you like it! After reading some, I thought I'd it … so give me some slack cus I'm just starting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! If I did I wouldn't be writing this…plus if I did I would keep the series ALIVE!

Characters: Robin- Richard GraysonSpeedy- Roy Harper

Starfire- Kori AnderAqualad- Garth Curry

Raven- Raven RothTerra- Tara Markov

BB- Garfield LoganKid Flash- Wally West

Cy- Victor StoneJinx- Jenna Inx (get it? J. Inx)

Kole- Kole Nark

Kitten- Kitten Walker

**Teen Titans in College**

Getting off a silver Greyhound bus, a girl in a dark colored hoody and blue jeans looked around at her surroundings. She sighed as she struggled to carry her bags, but felt relieved at being in a new city starting a new life. She pulled off her hood revealing her purplish hair and breathed in the cool salty air of Jump City.

_Finally …_

She pulled herself to the bus stop and fell onto the bench. Looking down both ways of the street, she had no idea where she was supposed to go. She didn't feel secure out in the open, the clouds above her had an ominous feeling to them. She shivered in the cold and cursed under her breath.

_Now where the heck is that damn university! _

She had come to Jump City to escape the hell at home; her parents were getting a divorce and she always seemed invisible during their daily fights. They had barely noticed her when she left.

_Good riddance, all they ever taught me was how love only hurts the people around you. _

She thought for awhile until a shadow fell over her.

"You look lost. Do you need some help?"

Raven looked up and saw a slightly built guy wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and black pants. His jet black hair was tied back giving him a rebel style to the already 'nice guy' look he was wearing.

"Uh, not from strangers." She replied, trying hard not to smile at him. He was the first guy she thought looked hot since she left Azerath, but she didn't want to show it.

"Well then, how 'bout I introduce myself. My names Garth Curry…and you are?" He put out his hand and tilted his head hoping to look innocent enough for her to accept it.

"_Garth_!?" She held her hand back trying not to blurt it out laughing, but after seeing how awkward he was just standing there with his hand out she finally shook it.

"So where are you going?" He looked down into her eyes, mesmerizing her.

She looked into the nothingness of his jet black eyes before realizing he asked her a question.

"Oh … UJC, … the university." She gathered herself, trying to shake the emotion she felt about him.

_That's not me! Falling for some guy I barley know, let alone this guy!_

"Oh, I go to UJC, I'll be happy to show you where it is. It's not that far from here." He put his hand out, but she wasn't falling for that again. Grabbing her bags, she got up and walked in the direction he came from.

"Uh, you're going the wrong way, the universities over that way." He raised his brow, while pointing in the opposite direction.

_Nice going Raven! Now he thinks I'm an idiot! …_ _Damn, what do I care what he thinks!_

She turned around and pulled the hoody over her head. Garth just smirked and turned while Raven caught up to him. Droplets of water slowly started to fall, Raven just looked up.

"It's raining," she whispered to no one.

End of chapter one and I know it's kinda slowly, but I guess you can also think of this as the prologue.

I know Raven doesn't sound like she usually would too, but bear with me I'm trying to give her more character then her gloomy self (even though she's perfect any way).

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon …

Next Chapter: **Roommates!?**


	2. Roommates?

Chapter 2 … lets start

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did they would still be on tv!

**Roommates!?**

Raven silently walked with Garth the five blocks until UJC (University of Jump City) came into view. Only a block away, the large clock tower in the plaza amazed her with its gothic architecture. She followed it down to the base and noticed it was a library as well. A fountain was in the middle of the plaza, but was it wasn't turned on. People with umbrellas wandered around books in hand.

_Least I can do some reading here …_

"That's it." Garth looked at her, but she didn't look back.

The rain had stayed at a drizzle since she left the bus stop, but she loved it.

"So which dorm are you staying in?" Garth asked her still trying to get her to look at him.

_Dorm!? Dorm!? I forgot!_

She turned to him with a confused look. Garth started to realize what she had forgotten to do.

"You forgot to get a dorm didn't you."

Raven stared down.

"Well …" Garth said as he began to rub the back of his neck while trying to figure out a solution. "I got it! I know someone who might need a roommate, just follow me."

Garth walked further down the street with Raven in tow. She cursed herself for not getting a dorm sooner, now she had to share a dorm with a total stranger and that was worse than no dorm at all!

Entering one of the buildings, Raven looked around at the communal living room and the people who inhabited it. A built guy in a jockey sweater was playing video games on the couch while a pink haired girl sat beside him reading. A blonde haired girl was laughing in the corner with a green haired guy; a fire glowing in front of them. A foosball table was already occupied by a black haired and orangey haired guy; obviously these guys were very competitive because they kept smashing the little puck back and forth at breakneck speeds.

"This way Rae." Garth was already on the staircase waiting.

_RAE!!! No one ever calls me Rae!_

"Don't call me that." Raven stated coldly to Garth as she walked to the staircase.

Walking in front of room 123 Garth tapped on the door.

"Hey! K, come on open up!" Garth looked back at Raven and smiled. "I think you'll like her."

Raven pulled off her hood and dropped her bags with a thud. Her back was aching, but she shrugged it off. _Should have let Garth carry something _she thought to herself. Inside, someone slammed into the door and then jingled the lock.

"Oww, … who is it at the door?" The girl questioned even though she had already unlocked it.

"It's me Garth, I got a friend for you!" Garth looked back at Raven and gave her a thumbs up.

The door swung open and a burnt-red headed girl stepped out, eyes big and happy.

"Oh, you have found a new friend for me!?" She stepped forward and hugged a stunned Raven.

"Glorious friend, my name is Kori Ander." Kori let go of Raven and happily waited for her to introduce herself.

Raven, however, was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"This is Raven, and she needs a place to stay, you mind Kori?"

Kori's green eyes glittered with stars.

"Yes friend, you may stay with me and we will do the things girls do. Like the hanging out! Come, come inside my room." Kori grabbed Raven and tossed her inside. Garth laughed and grabbed Raven's bags before entering.

Kori jumped on her pink bed and anxiously awaited for Raven to say something. Raven looked around her room, filled with her most hated color (or her favorite? ; ) even though it was mostly bare. Coming back to Kori she noticed even she was wearing pink; her pink pajama top and bottom were also covered in little yellow ducks. She sighed.

"So where is it that you have come from Raven?" Kori asked with a face as innocent as a kitten.

"Azarath."

"Oh, I am not acquainted with that place. I am from the country of Tamaran, have you heard of it?

"Yes." Becoming a little annoyed, Raven looked to Garth who happily grinned at her.

_Damn Garth, Now I'm roommates with a 5 year old in a 19 year olds body!_

"Okay girls, I gotta be going so I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Garth put Raven's bags by Kori's bed and turned to the door. Before leaving he turned and gave Raven a deviant grin before closing the door behind him.

Looking around the room once more, Raven realized their was only one bed. Sensing what Raven realized, Kori spoke.

"Umm, Raven, I possess only one bed so we will have to sleep together. It will be like a sleepover!"

_Great, now I've got to sleep in the same bed as her … what a way to enter college …_

Garth looked at his watch as he entered the living room area, "Guess I was up there longer than I thought," he said to himself. The lights in the living room were out and everyone was gone. The only light was the glow of the fireplace in the corner. Garth turned towards the exit.

"Hey Garth!"

"Yea?" Garth turned around seeing one of his friends come out from the shadows.

"Who was that girl you came in with?"

"Oh her, she's new here, her name's Raven."

"Raven …" He looked down for a second. "Thanks, and don't forget were playing stankball later. Vic's rules."

Garth nodded his head and turned out the exit. His friend looked up the staircase and went back to the fireplace throwing a blanket over himself. It was getting dark and the rain tapping on the windows was the only sound. Everyone had already left, but he just stayed by the dying fire deep in thought.

End of chapter 2 … I'm trying to make it more interesting, so I'll have to turn it up in chapter 3!!! Hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: **Class Begins**


	3. Class Begins

Chapter 3 guys … things start to get interesting …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did they'd still be on TV!!!

**Class Begins**

BZZ, BZZ, BZZ

The alarm clock stirred Raven from her sleep. Pushing her pillow over her ears, she tried to drown out the buzzing but to no avail. Opening her eyes she was face to face with a sleeping Kori. She turned and lifted herself out of bed. _Damn Kori and her one bed_, she thought to herself. Her first class started at eight so she had an hour to get ready and go.

"Mmh," Kori mumbled then wrapped herself in her blankets as the alarm went off.

Raven turned to Kori's dresser and took out her clothes she had placed in it. She went into the bathroom and ten minutes later came out dressed in a black HIM shirt and ripped, faded jeans. Looking out the window she saw it was still cloudy, so she grabbed her hoody sweatshirt and threw it on. Taking her backpack and her books, she hopped on one foot while trying to put her shoes on and went out the door.

Jumping down the staircase, she lost her grip and slipped, nearly falling down the stairs before being aided from behind. Someone had caught her before she fell, grabbing her just in time by wrapping their arm around her.

"Whoa, you gotta be careful. Are you okay?"

She looked back at her rescuer. It was the same black haired guy playing the foosball game from yesterday. He let go of her as she balanced herself and brought his arm back to himself. He smiled before going down the steps and vanishing around the corner.

**Ooo**

Making it to her class on time, she walked up the auditorium stairs and took a seat. Not long after, the teacher walked in.

"Alright class settle down, I'm professor Blood or as some of you know me as, Brother Blood. This is Psychology 350 so make sure you're supposed to be here!"

Raven already wasn't liking this class. The teacher was wearing a white robe with a gold crest over it. Raven was confused, was he a priest or a teacher?

"Didn't know we had a bathrobe as a teacher."

Raven hadn't noticed that someone had taken a seat next to her while she was engrossed with Brother Blood's apparel. She turned to see a girl with pink hair spiked into two ponytails. She was wearing a pink tank top with a black skull on it and a long black skirt. _In this weather?_ Raven thought, thinking this girl was crazy.

"Young man you're late! I will not be made an insolent fool, so take a seat!" Brother Blood yelled at a student who quietly said sorry and climbed up the auditorium style classroom.

"Hey Jenna, did I miss anything?"

He sat next to the girl and gave her a black skull and crossbones jacket. He smiled at her and noticed Raven watching him. Raven looked away and tried to focus on the introductions of Brother Blood's lesson instead of this late student.

"Hey, aren't you Kori's new roommate?"

Raven turned to see the guy peering around Jenna, pointing at her. His blue eyes and red hair seemed oddly out of place with his yellow hoody sweater that featured a lightning bolt logo on it.

"Yea." Raven said dryly, looking at a jealous Jenna then back to Jenna's friend. "And you are?"

"Wally, … Wally West. Oh and this is Jenna Inx, as in Ink. I thought I saw you come out of the Dorm B building. Plus I heard there was someone new … What do you think about Kori, weird huh? … She's cool though, have you met Vic? I think you'd like him too, but he's busy a lot …"

Raven put her fingers to her temple. _Oh my … He's a nonstop talker!!! Great Raven, just great! Another great friend …_

Raven was starting to get a headache, as Wally kept rambling on about juvenile things. .

"Hey you! Shut up! Shut up! I'm teacher here." Brother Blood had heard Wally talking. Wally shut up as fast as he had started.

_Finally …_

**Ooo**

After class, Raven wandered around the campus trying to find her class for the next day. She somehow found herself by the stadium, but hadn't come across tomorrow's classroom. She was about to give up. This campus seemed like a maze to her. From behind, she heard footsteps splashing in the puddles. Turning around, see saw 'part two' of the foosball guys. In a white tee, short red gym shorts, and a backwards baseball cap he was jogging in the rain.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" He yelled, barley missing Raven, but still knocked the books from her arms. He kept on running, not even looking back. Raven bent down to pick them up until someone else came up to her.

"Sorry for that, you okay again?"

It was 'part 1' of the foosball guys, the guy who helped her on the stairs that morning. This time, he was wearing the same clothes as the guy who had bumped into her.

"Yea, thanks." She said as he bent down to help her. He looked at her and smiled.

"I heard you're Kori's new roommate." He asked her, standing back up again.

"Yea, it seems like everyone knows that."

He smiled again and turned in the direction that the other had run off to.

"What's your name?" Raven asked him, stopping him.

He turned and smiled at her again before running off.

_Some guy! Half this city is friendly and the other half is … is …_

She trailed off in her thoughts as she watched him jog off in the distance. _I'll ask Kori about him later_, she thought before deciding to go back to her dorm, a small smile developing over her face as she turned away.

**Ooo**

Opening her dorm door, she walked in, tossing her backpack on the ground while placing her books on Kori's desk. She pulled off her sweater and flung it to the ground. Going into the bathroom, she turned the shower knobs on. She felt tired and just wanted to take a shower and sleep. Removing her clothes she turned to get into the shower until she heard a knock at the door.

_Knock_

She waited for a minute seeing if the person would go away, but that just made them knock louder. Annoyed, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to the door.

_Must be Kori … probably forgot her key or something …_

Flinging the door open, she froze instantly.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

It wasn't Kori.

**Ooo**

Chapter 3 is done! … whew … I like to leave things hanging so don't hold that against me, it's all part of the suspense! … chapter 4 is coming soon! … don't forget the reviews!

Next Chapter: **Start of a New Relationship?**


	4. Start of a New Relationship?

Chapter 4 people … I hope your liking the series so far … I'm still trying to connect some things with the storyline so I hope it pans out okay … _AND_ keep in mind that things are not always as easy to predict …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did, they'd still be on TV!!!

**Start of a New Relationship?**

It wasn't Kori. At the door, it was the bulky video game jock. Blushing, he tried to look away, but couldn't.

"I guess I caught you at a bad t …"

Raven slammed the door, not even letting him finish his sentence. She turned and leaned her back on the door; her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was having a heart attack. She fell to the floor, still clutching the towel around her.

_Knock Knock_

She stayed quiet for a moment not wanting to open the door. Through the door, though, she could hear the guy clearing his throat before speaking.

"Uh … sorry about that, I uh, just wanted to invite you to go hang out somewhere. I hear your Kori's new roomy. My name's Vic, I'm in dorm 155 so if you're interested …"

Raven stood up, and laid her head on the door contemplating whether she should answer him. Finally, she inched the door open a crack. Vic was already walking away, but upon hearing the door creak open he turned back.

"No, it's okay." Raven said peering from behind the door at Vic. Vic looked innocent enough and _had_ apologized, she thought, so why not.

"So you'll go?" Vic asked, trying hard not to shift his eyes down to her bathroom attire.

"That would be great." Raven said, and shut the door.

From the other side, Vic yelled out.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes!"

Raven went back to her shower she had left running. _How did news about me get around so fast? _she thought before entering into the blanket of steam.

**Ooo**

Coming into the communal living room, she spotted Vic waiting by the fireplace. As soon as he saw her he waved and walked over to her. Vic was seemingly well dressed this night, she thought; as he was wearing a stripped collared shirt and dark blue jeans. A cap covered his shaved head, yet what caught Raven's eye was a silver heart necklace he was wearing.

"Everything okay?" He asked Raven, who turned her attention back to him.

Seeing what Vic was wearing, she looked down at her own attire. Her black Led Zeppelin shirt and ripped jeans were near opposite styles to Vic's. Noticing Raven's actions, he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey you look fine …" He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand before going on. "… and I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. My name's Victor Stone, but my friends call me Vic." He grinned, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm Raven, Raven Roth." Raven replied, putting her hand over her mouth; she couldn't help but snicker at his big grin. He was a lot bigger than her, but she felt warmth and gentleness when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He reminded her of a big teddy bear.

"So where we goin?" She asked Vic.

"I know a good place, you like music?"

Raven shook her head yes. Vic smiled and wrapped his arm around her, leading her out. Raven looked at his hand on her shoulder and then back at him. _Just like a teddy bear_, she thought. They walked out together, his arm keeping her warm that cool cloudy evening.

**Ooo**

Vic took her to one of Jump City's hotspots, a blues club on JC's Southside. The atmosphere inside the club was soothing to Raven. Sipping down an iced tea, she enjoyed the music and the glow of the blue neon lights around her. On stage, a hooded trumpeter was performing. His silver trumpet shone under the spotlight, while his melodic sound drifted throughout the room.

"This is my favorite musician, his name's Herald!" Vic told her before turning back to watch him. Across, Raven looked down at her ice tea.

"Why did you invite me here, Vic?" Raven asked, following the ring of her glass with her finger. Everyone at UJC seemed so friendly and giving, she was confused at their hospitality.

Vic looked away from the band to her.

"Well … "he paused, trying to think of the right words, "… earlier I saw you walking around campus and I guess you reminded me of someone."

Vic looked into her grayish-purple (?) eyes and then turned back to the music. Reading his face, Raven knew that it was someone he had loved; she shifted her eyes to the silver heart pendent around his neck, knowing that same someone gave it to him. But after a couple of minutes, Vic got out of the booth and turned to Raven with his hand stretched out. Raven looked up at him and hesitated.

"Can I have this dance?"

Raven looked down; she had didn't know how to dance.

"I'll teach you …" Vic brushed her purple hair back, revealing her downcast eyes. He already knew why she hesitated. She looked up into his eyes and put her hand in his.

She was in a new town, but already she had a new life with so many friends and people who cared about her. Instead of the distant, isolated girl of her past she was finally starting to feel at home in Jump City. Dancing with Vic, she felt safe in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder as music drifted throughout the club.

**Ooo**

Even though she was having a great time, there was something peculiar about Vic. After the club, Vic wanted to fascinate her by taking her to the ocean. Driving to the ocean, they got out of Vic's SUV and headed for the shoreline. Scattered bonfires lit up the beach while the stars and moon shone overhead.

"You know Raven; this has been the best day in a long while for me." He turned to her and grasped her hand. "Why don't we do this all the time?"

Raven wasn't sure if this was a friendly request or more. The look in his eyes seemed to say something else than the words he had just spoken.

"Be my girlfriend." Vic whispered to her, bringing her hand to his chest; but as he did she felt the cold of the silver heart necklace on her hand.

His eyes seemed to see her, but his heart wanted someone else. She knew it wasn't his fault he was doing this. There was something more to it. She slid her hand out of his and turned facing the ocean, wrapping her arms around herself because of cold wind.

"Vic … you said I reminded you of someone … who was it?" Raven asked staring into the black ocean.

Vic stayed silent. Clutching the silver heart, he looked up into the night sky and sighed.

"She's not gone Raven; … it's just that I was stupid enough to lose her."

Even for a kind person like Vic, Raven couldn't imagine him doing something to someone else. She shivered, but he came forward and put his arm around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry Rae … I see you and I still see her … I'm a rotten person for trying to use you to replace her." Vic looked down at her, a tear falling from his cheek. They stayed silent, both watching the black waves roll back and forth. From there, he led her back to his car and took her home.

**Ooo**

_What a night …_

Raven was tired and just wanted to climb into bed and sleep. It was already two in the morning and she still had a class she had to find the next day. She made her way up the dimly lit dorm stairs until she was on her floor. Going to her dorm, she noticed the lights were still on.

She opened the door and stood in the doorway, shocked (don't ya love it). Kori laid on the bed in her pink pj's, eyes closed. The orange-haired guy was inches from her lips, but stopped when he heard the door open. Turning to see Raven in the doorway, he stood up trying to look innocent. Raven looked over to Kori who yawned before rubbing her eyes open. She had been asleep, but the sound of the door stirred her from her sleep and finding both Raven and the other there.

_Like I said … What a night …_

**Ooo**

That's the end of chapter 4; my how college is an interesting experience, as Raven is quickly finding out. Chapter 5 coming soon!!! My stories just keep getting longer, don't they … don't forget 2 review too!

Next Chapter: **What have you got to Lose …**


	5. What have you got to Lose

Here's chapter 5 … hope you're enjoying the story so far, still got lots of connections to make …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, they would still be on TV!!!

**What have you got to Lose … **

"Okay, what's going on here?"

Raven folded her arms, waiting for an answer to her question. The guy, however, stood motionless in the middle of the room. Raven could tell he snuck out of his dorm because he was wearing only a white tee and shorts. Yet of all the places to sneak out to, he chose this dorm.

"He has come here to study." Came a reply. Raven glanced over to Kori who, she thought, was trying to cover for her intruder. Raven, of course, wasn't buying it. She had an idea how to provoke him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Raven asked, smiling. The guy looked at Raven with bewilderment; one second ago she was staring into his soul and now she was as happy-go-lucky as Kori. He smiled uneasily and followed Raven out the door.

"What the hell were you doing to her?" Raven snapped. She grabbed him by his white tee and held him close.

"Hey calm down ice queen." He snapped back, trying to break free.

"Just because I'm new here doesn't mean you can insult me, jerk." She said, forcing him against the wall.

"You don't know anything about me. Get off o' me!" He grabbed Raven's hand and tried to free himself. She broke her grip and backed off.

"Damn, what's your problem? Me and Kori were studying before she fell asleep. I tried to wake her, but then you came in." Raven stared into his ice blue eyes trying to figure out the truth, but it eluded her. She turned away and opened her dorm door.

"Don't let me catch you again or you'll have hell to pay." She said coldly before closing the door behind her. Kori had a confused look on her face, oblivious to what had just happened. Raven told her to go to sleep and turned off the light.

_I'll figure this all out in the morning_...

**Ooo**

Raven was near zombie-like the next day. Luckily for her, she had the same class as Kori, and so all she had to do was let Kori drag her around campus all day. Staying up till two had taken its toll on Raven. She had barely stayed awake in her History class, until the teacher dropped a book on her desk causing her to wake up abruptly.

"Now, now, now … you should have slept when you had the chance last night Miss Roth." Raven recalled him saying, his white hair and goatee only accented better by the black eye patch he wore.

_Damn Professor Slade …_

After class, Kori dragged the still zombie-like Raven to the campus coffee house. She sat Raven in a corner table and went to the counter. After a minute, she came back with a hot chocolate (for her) and a green tea (for Raven).

"Why were you angered at the presence of Roy last night?" Kori asked Raven, while sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Well, Roy was trying to take advantage of you. He tried to kiss you while you slept!" Raven's voice rising with tension.

"But did he?" Kori had answered a question Raven didn't have the answer to. Come to think of it, was Roy really trying to kiss her or not? She gazed down at the mahogany colored table, figuring she probably didn't see the whole picture of what actually happened yesterday. What right do I have of trying to mess with Kori's private life anyway, she thought to herself. She looked up back to a surprised Kori.

"Come Raven, I wish for you to meet a friend of mine. I believe you will like him." Kori grabbed Raven's hand and whisked her away.

**Ooo**

Entering dorm building A, Kori led Raven up the stairs to room 210. She knocked and patiently waited.

"So who's this friend?" Raven asked, raising her brow at Kori.

"You will like him. He is most funny." She smiled at Raven, just as the door handle jiggled.

The door opened and inside Raven was surprised to see the green haired guy. His black AC/DC shirt blended well with his faded jeans and … green-tinted skin? Must have been some St. Patrick Day's prank gone wrong, Raven thought. He smiled at Kori and they both embraced in a hug.

"How are you, Gar?" They broke their embrace and she smiled, waiting for his reply.

"Things been goin fine, but Mr. Mod's been givin me 'ell." He said, emphasizing hell with a British accent.

"So who's this?" He asked, winking at her.

Raven took a step back.

"This is Raven. Raven, this is Gar Logan." Kori smiled, observing their expressions.

"Gar?" Raven said questionably.

"Well, it's Garfield, but the ladies call me Gar …" He smiled at her before motioning them to come in.

Raven peered around his small dorm room, noticing clothes scattered about and a weird odor emitting from the small mini-fridge he had. He moved some of the clothing off his bed and offered them a seat. They dropped their backpacks and sat on his soft bed.

"Um, Gar. Where has Tara gone?" Gar had pushed his clothing off his desk chair before facing Kori.

"Around. I think she went out with Garth the other night. You know, since we broke up we've been seeing other people." Kori nodded with limited approval and stared at his latest poster claiming 'Eat Green It's Clean!'

"So you're the new girl?" Gar asked Raven, who had only observed the others thus far.

"Yes. And I'm getting angrier every time someone refers me as the 'new girl!'" Raven looked into her green eyes expecting him to back down. She had already forced one guy around the night before, but he just smiled at her anger.

"So what you two been doing today?" He glanced over at Kori before turning back to Raven.

"We had to go to the class today. After, I brought Raven to the coffee house before arriving here." Gar, however, wasn't paying attention to Kori as she explained their events of the day. A self-conscious Raven had to turn away from Gar's stare because she could feel herself blushing. Kori watched the two, perplexed at what was going on.

"I must leave now; I am to study with Richard in the library." Kori stood up and pulled her backpack off the floor. Raven looked at her with bewilderment, but Kori just smiled and left out the door.

"I better go to …" Raven said, while grabbing her backpack and heading for the door. But Gar quickly stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Um, do you wanna go out for a pizza?" Raven turned and looked into his green eyes. Her eyes then followed his arm to his hand, holding hers.

"I shouldn't …" She turned away from him. She slipped her hand out of his, but instead he just placed it on her shoulder.

"Come on, just one slice. What have you got to lose?"

**Ooo**

Yup yup … chapter 6 will be coming soon, don't forget the reviews … next chapter will be coming soon …

Next Chapter: **A Warm Embrace …**


	6. A Warm Embrace

I'm sure there were a lot of people glad about the last chapter … I hope not to disappoint this chapter … I'm having a lot of fun writing this … here's chapter 6 … enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did, they'd still be on TV!!!

**A Warm Embrace…**

Gar had taken Raven to the Little Italy Pizzeria around the block. In the middle of their little table, a candle glowed. It was kind of sudden for _another_ person she just met to take her out for a slice of pizza, however, unlike Victor, she felt comfortable around Gar. At least, when he wasn't telling her a joke.

"So what's the catch?" She watched him bite a slice of his tofu pizza, while he looked up at her, puzzled by her question.

"What do you mean?" He put down his slice and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You invite a total stranger to have a slice of pizza and there's no catch. There has to be a catch." She monotonously said to Gar. She had let her guard down yesterday with Victor, but now she was alert for anything suspicious.

"No catch. I just want to get to know you better." He smiled at her before returning to his half-eaten pizza. She stared at him for a minute before looking down at her slice of tofu pizza.

"You'll like it, I promise." She looked up, into his eyes and then back down to her slice in front of her.

"I respect you don't eat meat. Respect that I don't eat fake meat."

Gar smiled though and put out his palm at her. She looked up, a mystified look on her face.

"Do you trust me?" Gar asked her. She hesitated; however, staring into his green eyes (again!) she gave him her hand.

**Ooo**

Gar took Raven to an underground concert featuring an amateur punk artist named Punk Rocket. The loud music, bright lights, and raucous crowd made Raven glad that she had Gar with her. With Gar holding her hand, her adrenaline rose as he took her straight into the mosh pit. The whole scene became a blur to her until it was time for her to go.

"Ow … my ankle hurts. I think I sprained it during the mosh pit." They had walked back to campus and were now in the main plaza. Raven sat on the fountain's edge, her ankle sitting on Gar's lap. He rubbed it, trying to make it better.

"You want me to carry you?" Raven looked at Gar who carefully stood up and turned his back to her, waiting for her to hang on to him.

"Really?" She contemplated for awhile before jumping on his back. Gar was somewhat shorter than her, but he carried her easily. He carried her all the way back to her room, and yes, even up the stairs.

"Thanks Gar." She said, as she climbed off his back. Gar leaned next to the door and smiled at her.

"No prob, Raven." They looked into each other's eyes, not sure what to do. Gar rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the floor. Raven looked down as well.

"Raven …" Gar felt for her hand and held it. He looked back into her dark purple eyes but couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

"Who's this Gar?"

Raven and Gar both jumped, they hadn't noticed a pink haired girl walking down the hallway towards them. Raven slipped out of Gar's grasp and was surprised to see it was the same girl that had Brother Blood's class with her.

"Oh Jenna … this is Raven. She's ne"

"I know ... she's in my Psychology class with me and Wally." Jenna had her arms folded as she leaned on the wall across from the couple. Instead of the gelled pigtails Raven had seen her wear earlier; she now had her hair down. She was wearing a black tank top with short pink shorts.

"Well, I hope I didn't interrupt anything, I'll see ya later Gar … Raven …" She started to walk away, but stopped. She turned back to the two.

"Hey Gar, I'd keep that one if I were you …" She smiled a devilishly before going back down the dark hallway.

_That necklace …_

Raven had noticed something else about Jenna's attire as she walked by. Around her neck, she noticed a gold heart necklace. It reminded her of someone else. She watched Jenna disappear before remembering Gar was next to her.

"I guess I better go." Gar said. He took a step before Raven stopped him.

"Thanks again Gar …" She hugged him. For a second, Gar stood there motionless, before returning the hug.

"Night Raven …" He smiled at her after their embrace and walked down the dark staircase.

**Ooo**

"Um, where may I ask, did you and Gar go off to yesterday?" Kori looked at Raven with her big emerald eyes, nearly hinting at some sort of relationship between the two.

"Nowhere in particular." Raven replied, putting on her shirt. She couldn't lie though, yesterday was fun even with all of Gar's meaningless jokes. Kori just stared at Raven before heading off into the bathroom.

_Knock Knock_

Raven walked over to the door and opened it. Garth stood there with a cheesy smile on his face, his arm around a blonde haired girl.

"Hey Raven, you got today off don't ya?" Raven nodded with approval. That's what you gotta love about college, the flexibility she thought.

"Oh, Raven, this is Tara. Tara, this is Raven." Tara smiled at Raven.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Raven asked, glancing over at the bathroom door in case Kori mistakenly came out.

"Nah, we just came by to tell Kori that we'll meet her at the beach. You should come too Raven, it's gonna be fun!" Garth winked at her before giving Tara a peck on the cheek.

"I don't do fun … but I'll tell Kori anyway." Raven closed the door after they said their goodbyes and watched Kori come out of the steam-filled bathroom.

"Garth said you guys are going to the beach today?" Kori looked over at Raven and smiled. Her wet red hair fell down after she released the towel covering it.

"Will Raven participate in the beach activities with our friends?" Raven sighed. She had nothing better to do. She nodded while Kori jumped for joy.

_Maybe he'll be there …_

**Ooo**

That's the end of chapter 6 … good story so far? … well, chpt 7 will be coming soon, so stay tuned …

Next Chapter: **Sand, Surf and Blood**


	7. Sand, Surf and Blood

Hey everyone, this is chapter 7 … hope you all enjoy it …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did, they would still be on TV!!!

**Sand, Surf and Blood**

Kori and Raven met Gar at Vic's SUV and soon after Vic joined them, giving them a ride to the beach. Staring off into space during the trip, Raven tried to envision how things were doing back home. She hadn't received one call from her mother, or father, since her arrival in Jump City. Kori noticed her distant gaze and nudged Raven.

"Is something the matter with Raven?" She asked Raven. Raven snapped out of her mood and gave Kori a smile.

"No … I guess I just can't wait to go in the water."

**Ooo**

The beach was mostly empty when they got there. People still had work while students still had school, at least not these students. Kori jumped out of Vic's SUV and raced to the water. Vic tried to chase after her, but she beat him to the water. Walking towards the beach with Gar, Raven observed Vic arguing with Kori before grabbing her and tossing her into the water, laughing at her all the while. Kori chased after Vic soon after and pulled him into the water as well, getting their clothes soaking wet in the ensuing battle.

"You bring a suit? Or are ya gonna jump in like them?" Gar asked Raven. He was still laughing at Vic and Kori's water antics. Raven hadn't brought a swimsuit, but she figured she would stay on the beach. Gar however, had different plans.

"Wha … What are you doing Gar!?" Raven exclaimed as Gar wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her to the water's edge. Raven struggled to get free.

"Alright BB, you go!" Vic was cheering for Gar, who still tried to get her in the water.

"If I go down Gar, you're going down with me!" Raven wrapped her arms around his head and fell into the water with Gar. They both gasped for air as they came out of the salty water. Vic and Kori were laughing at the two. Raven started walking out of the water, but turned and offered her hand to Gar. He looked up at her, water still dripping from his green hair down his face, and accepted her help. They walked back up the beach hand in hand.

"You wanna help me get the beach towels and stuff?" Gar asked Raven as they came next to Vic's car. Raven let go of his hand and leaned her back on the vehicle.

"Sure." Raven smiled at him. Gar, however, didn't hear her response. He gazed into her eyes, inching closer to her. He raised his hand to her shoulder and brushed back her purple hair back before caressing her cheek. Raven felt herself giving into him, she couldn't control her emotions. She could feel his breath as his lips came within inches of hers. She closed her eyes.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep …_

They both jumped. Vic's car alarm switched on and had disrupted their moment. Vic walked over to see what was going on, and then turned the alarm off with his keychain.

"You guys get the stuff yet? Garth and the rest should be here soon. I wanna get grilling soon!" Vic told them before running back down the beach. Raven and Gar looked at each other, blushing before they went to work on getting the items requested.

**Ooo**

Garth arrived not long after Raven and Gar had set up their stuff. Vic was already grilling his ribs and hamburgers while Kori greeted Garth and company. Tara, Jenna, and Wally accompanied Garth and were soon gathered around the others. Raven noticed Vic was uneasy seeing Jenna with Wally, so she walked over to keep him company.

"How's grilling coming along?" She asked him. He spun around, startled, but then smiled at her.

"Everything's fine, just fine." She stood beside him, but she knew he wasn't paying attention to her.

"That necklace … I noticed Jenna has one similar to that, but gold." Hearing Raven's question, he stared down at the chain around his neck. He held the silver heart in his hand, before tucking it under his still moistened shirt.

"Yea … We used to date." Raven peered over at Jenna who was laughing with Wally and Gar.

"Was that who you were talking about the other day? The person you lost?" Raven asked uncertain if he would answer. He didn't, but she didn't want to force him anyway.

"Who's up for a little football!?" Gar called out to the group.

**Ooo**

The football game consisted of only the guys, mainly because the girls didn't want to play tackle, as they were doing. Gar and Vic were team one, while Garth and Wally teammates on team two. What started as a friendly game soon turned competitive as each team started playing physical against one another.

"Who will be victorious Raven?" Kori innocently asked as the game started getting more vicious with each play.

"I don't know Kori …" Raven looked over to Jenna who glanced to her. Things were starting to get serious. The next play, as Wally jumped for a pass, Vic took him down. Wally hit the sand face down while Vic caught himself before ending up the same way. Wally slowly stood up, brushing the sand off his T-shirt and shorts before facing Vic.

"What's your problem Vic?" Wally clenched his fist while shouting at Vic.

"It's your own fault; I had that ball before you pushed me back!" Vic's teddy bear features faded away. Raven knew this wasn't about a football pass gone wrong, this was about Jenna.

"Like hell, you threw me down on purpose." Wally pushed Vic back. Garth and Gar knew not to get in on this because they might inadvertently hit one of them.

"Back down little man … you don't want to mess with this." Vic coldly warned Wally. Vic was taller and stronger than Wally, but Wally didn't back down.

"F you."

Vic burned with anger and swung at Wally. Vic's punch made Wally recoil onto the ground. Wally held his nose and then looked at his hand.

"Son of a … you made me bleed." Wally stood back up and was about to swing back.

"Leave him alone."

Everyone turned to see who it was. It was the black haired guy. Richard. He walked over to the two combatants and looked at both.

"Go home Wally." Richard stared at Vic while he said his words. Wally held his nose as blood trickled out of his wound. Jenna walked over and put her arm around him.

"You've changed Vic …" Jenna said before walking away with Wally.

Raven watched Richard stare down Vic before admonishing Gar and Garth. Raven, Kori, and Tara looked at each other in confusion. They hadn't stopped two friends from fighting, and in the process, a friendship was over …

**Ooo**

How was chpt 7 people? … hope you liked it even though some things are still to happen … chapter 8 is coming soon …

Next Chapter:** Problems …**


	8. Problems

Hey everyone … here's chapter 8 … hope you like it …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did they would still be on TV!!!

**Problems …**

The mood on the drive back was somber. Vic drove the car while the others silently watched the people pass by. Garth and Tara had left ten minutes after the fight, and even though Raven thought it was best to leave the group had decided to stay out a little while more. Vic stopped at the stoplight right in front of the school. Raven, Kori, and Gar climbed out of the vehicle.

"Later ..." Gar said to his best friend before turning away.

Vic just looked down before driving off. Raven, Kori and Gar wandered aimlessly around the plaza before reaching their dormitory.

"I guess we'll see you later Gar." Raven said solemnly. Kori walked forward and gave Gar a hug.

"You must come visit Raven and I soon." Raven looked on, smiling as Kori squeezed the life out of Gar. Letting go, Kori and Raven turned away.

"Raven …" Gar called her name, making her turn to see what he wanted. Kori also spun around to see what Gar wanted.

"What concerns you, Gar?" Kori asked.

"Um … Kori, can I speak to Raven, alone." Raven raised her eyebrow, unsure of what Gar wanted. Kori smiled at Gar before skipping along inside.

"What is it?" Raven watched Gar pace over to the bench and take a seat. Raven walked over and took a seat next to him. Gar stayed quiet, looking down at his hands. Raven started getting annoyed; it was getting cold out and she just wanted to sleep.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Raven looked over to Gar. He kept his eyes down, counting off numbers with his hands.

"Why …?" Raven replied, trying to act uninterested in his question.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out somewhere." Gar blushed as he asked her. Raven felt herself blushing as well.

"You mean on a date …?" Raven asked him amusingly. Gar immediately looked up and laughed uneasily.

"No … um … well if you want it to be." Gar's whole face had turned red.

"Sure …"

"Wha-What? Really?" Gar looked at her in surprise but also with excitement.

"Five okay?"

"Great! I'll pick you up at five." Gar jumped up and rushed away, not wanting Raven to see his cherry red face. Raven smiled as he stumbled away and got up, wanting to get some much needed rest.

**Ooo**

Raven had to nearly drag herself up the staircase. The past three days, she had barely gotten any sleep.

_Damn school should get an elevator …_

Reaching the top, she lazily stumbled into the hallway. Walking the few paces to her room, she opened the door and found Kori sleeping like a baby. Raven quickly changed into her pajama's and pushed Kori to one side of the bed so she could sleep comfortably.

_Sooo tired …_

**Ooo**

Early the next morning, Raven rushed around grabbing her things for her class that day. Kori had left earlier, so Raven quickly showered and threw on her clothes before rushing out the door. She was already late for her French language class, with one of the strictest teachers at UJC, Madame Rouge.

_I know English, German, Latin, Romanian, ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit … why wasn't I taught French …_

Looking through the classroom window, she saw that Madame Rouge was busy writing on the whiteboard. Maybe I can sneak in, Raven thought. She slowly turned the door knob and tiptoed her way towards the seats.

"You are late …"

_Damn!_

**Ooo**

Raven staggered out of class after it ended. Madame Rouge had made her take a test on the basics of French, right there in front of the whole class. She knew she didn't pass.

"Hey, it's okay. She's a witch."

Raven stalled to a stop. It was as if someone was reading her mind. She turned.

"My name's Richard, by the way. Sorry I hadn't introduced myself earlier." Richard smiled at her and walked up a few steps before turning around at her. Raven was still, was Richard in her French class? She hadn't noticed him, well not while doing Madame Rouge's test though.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I got Japanese. It's right across." He smiled at her. Raven hesitated to answer, she just watched him in peculiarity. He was wearing a brown beanie over his black hair and a brown stripped buttoned shirt with a white tee underneath. His faded dark blue jeans were cuffed to reveal his brown converse.

"So you wanna do something later on? How 'bout at five?"

Raven nodded her head, overcome by his suddenness of the question. He nodded and walked away. Raven watched him leave, before realizing her error.

_What have I done …?_

**Ooo**

"How will you overcome your dilemma Raven?" Kori asked a solemn Raven. Lying on the bed, Raven buried her face in Kori's pillow.

"My mind went blank when he asked me Kori." Raven said through the pillow. Kori brushed Raven's purple hair with her fingers listening intently to Raven's problem.

"Who will Raven select?" Kori asked. Raven flipped on her back, staring at the ceiling. Raven thought she had detected a hint of gloominess from the usual cheerful Kori, but didn't think too much of it.

"I don't know …" Raven looked up at an upside-down Kori who meticulously absorbed by Raven's hair. Raven looked at Kori skeptically. She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

_Ack!_

"What did you do to me Kor!" Raven yelled out from the bathroom.

"I merely did the braiding of the hair." Raven walked out to a giggling Kori; her purple hair braided like a little schoolgirls.

_Knock Knock_

Raven messed up her hair, trying to destroy the schoolgirl look Kori had created for her. It was only 4:11, Gar or Richard shouldn't be here already. She opened the door.

"Hey ice queen, grab your coat, we gonna go kick it tonight …"

**Ooo**

What a dilemma for Raven … and me for trying to sort out what happens next … chapter 9 will b coming soon, so try to keep your heads on when we'll find out what happens … like to hear reviews bout this chapter also! … who do you think she oughta go out with?

Next Chapter: **The Punk, the Hero, or the Bad Boy **


	9. The Punk, the Hero, and the Bad Boy

Okay, this is chapter 9 … I've been thinking, this series is winding down to the finish but don't worry… I'll have a good ending for every character … Maybe later I'll write a one year later story … well enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans … if I did, they would still be on TV!!!

**The Punk, the Hero, and the Bad Boy**

"Roy? What are you doing here?" Raven looked back at Kori who shrugged.

"Like I said, let's go hang out tonight … I might as well make up for what happened earlier." He gave Raven a smile, but a shiver ran down her spine. She didn't want to blow off Gar or Richard, yet Roy was the only way to not make her choose between them.

_Sorry Gar … Richard …_

Raven turned back and grabbed her coat.

"You are going?" Kori asked, surprised at Raven's decision.

"Yea … cover for me please Kor?" Raven begged. Kori nodded her head, but didn't like how Raven was blowing off her friends.

_Sorry …_

**Ooo**

Roy took Raven to a frat party a block away from the school. Going through the crowd, Raven regretted the decision she had made.

"Oh my gawd! Roy. Oh Roooy."

A blonde haired girl bumped by Raven to make her way to Roy. Roy hugged her and talked before Raven walked up.

"Oh Kitten, this is Raven." Kitten looked at Raven in disgust as Roy introduced them. Raven equally felt animosity between the two.

"Humph, Roy you should come hang with mee!" Kitten begged him.

"Not today baby, but I'll give ya a rain check." Roy said, while giving a wink to the prissy blonde. Kitten disappeared into the crowd while Raven watched Roy leave before returning a few minutes later.

"Want one?" Roy asked Raven, while handing her a beer.

"No." Raven said, tossing it back at him. Roy gave her a skeptical look before popping the cap open and taking a chug.

_What am I doing here?_

**Ooo**

Raven sat in the corner of the frat house's living room, depressed that she had gone with a jerk like Roy instead of Gar or Richard. She peered over to an already buzzed Roy before covering her face with her hands.

"Hey I wanna show you something." Roy said to her. Tossing the bottle on couch he was sitting on, he grabbed her hand and led her up the frat house's stairs. Raven felt nervous as she followed him down the dark hallway to one of the rooms. He opened the door and pulled her in.

"What are you doing …" Raven demanded. Roy smiled and tossed her on the bed. Raven backed up as Roy walked forward.

"Just having a little fun." His smile was more devilish now. Raven backed into a wall as Roy brushed his hand across her cheek. Raven quickly turned away. Roy crawled up the bed and held Raven against the wall, closing in on her lips.

"Get off!" Raven shoved him off towards a nearby dresser. Slamming into it, he struggled to his feet. As Raven tried getting to the door, Roy stopped her abruptly.

"What the hell! I thought this was what you wanted!" Roy held onto her arms tightly. Raven tried to break his grip, but that only made him hold her tighter. She looked into his ice blue eyes, seeing that they were now filled with anger. She felt tears forming in her own eyes.

"Let go of her."

Roy threw Raven back onto the bed and turned to face her savior. It was Gar.

"What the hell …?" Roy looked at him in surprise. Of all the people who would face up against Roy, Gar was the one to do it tonight.

"Leave her alone." Gar stated to Roy, cold but with a burning desire to kick his $$.

"Go away Gar, this doesn't have anything to do with you." Roy replied. He walked up to him, trying to intimidate him, but Gar held his ground.

"No." Roy laughed at his reply and turned for a second. Trying to catch Gar off guard, he swung around hitting Gar on his cheek. Gar stumbled, but looked back up at Roy. Roy tried to follow up with a jab to Gar's side, but he sidestepped it and elbowed Roy on the face. With that, Roy stumbled into the wall and hit the floor.

"Ahh … I think you broke my nose!" Roy wailed on the ground. Gar rushed over to Raven and grasped her hand.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine now, but how did you …?"

"Kori told me." Gar walked Raven to the door, but she stopped. Looking down at an already injured Roy, Raven kicked him in his 'parts' causing him to recoil in even greater pain. Gar laughed and took her away from her nightmare.

**Ooo**

Gar walked Raven all the way back to her dorm. Holding her close, he comforted a still teary eyed Raven. Upon entering her room, Raven noticed Richard laying his head on Kori's lap. They both looked up and Raven easily saw how worried they were.

"Is Raven okay?" Kori asked walking towards her. Gar let go of Raven and she walked into Kori's open arms. Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't whimper. Kori held her tight and they both sat on the bed.

"I should have been there!" Richard shouted. He punched his fist into the wall.

"I got to her just in time." Gar said, looking down at Raven.

"Your face Gar? Were you injured?" Kori noticed Gar's bruise. Richard rushed out the door and a couple minutes later, emerged with an ice pack. He handed it to Gar, who held it against his cheek.

"It shouldn't have happened …" Gar whispered. The others looked down. Even though college was fun, the dangers around them were more pronounced than before.

"I guess we better go." Richard said. He leaned over and gave Kori a kiss on the cheek and brushed Raven's hair. Gar came forward and gave Kori a little squeeze of a hug and Raven a kiss on her tear soaked cheek as well.

"Be strong …" Richard whispered.

Kori helped Raven into bed and wiped away her tears. Raven turned on her side before Kori turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams Raven …" Kori whispered.

**Ooo**

Whoo … my apologies to those Speedy lovers … a story always has to have a bad guy and I chose him … bad things happen, you always gotta watch out … even if it's your friends! (sorry again Speedy fans) … so that's the end of chapter 9 … chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Hi! I'm Kole

Chapter 10! … enjoy …

**Hi! I'm Kole …**

"You ready?"

Raven groggily rustled in the bed sheets. Rubbing her eyes open, she could hear Kori getting her stuff together, but also sensed someone else in the room.

"How's Raven doing?" Telling from the voice, she recognized it as Richard's.

"She is doing well." Kori replied back.

"I'll walk you to class …" Richard said, trailing off, unsure if Starfire would accept the gesture. Raven, however, heard them both walk out, closing the door behind them.

_Another hour in bed and then I'll get up …_

**Ooo**

Raven tried not to think about the night before. She shuddered even thinking about Roy. Walking around campus, she had decided not to go to class; she still had things to think over. She got dressed and walked into the hallway, turning back to lock the door.

"You look like you could use some company." Raven spun around and saw a smiling Victor.

"That would be nice." She whispered to him, her big teddy bear friend. They walked around campus for a while before he offered her to go up to his dorm. She nodded her head and they headed up towards his dorm. She sat on his bed, while he took a seat on his desk chair. She knew he had to know.

"So that's what happened …" Raven explained to Vic. They had talked for awhile before Raven thought she ought to let him know about yesterday, he was one of her best friends anyway.

"I see …" Vic stayed quiet. He stared at the door, but somehow Raven knew he thinking about something else. Around his room, Victor had banners of his favorite college football teams, a poster of Malcolm X, and pictures of him and his friends, including one of Jenna and him. Raven looked back at Vic, who had now come out of his trance and was facing her as well.

"You wanna know why me and Jenna broke up?" Vic asked her. Raven didn't know what to say. She had shared something private to him, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to tell her something private about himself. She looked away.

"Not if you don't want to say …" She said to him. Vic got up and walked to the window.

"It was six months ago. Jenna and I had been dating since the end of high school; almost three years. I thought we would be together forever and wanted to get her something that showed that ... I got her a promise ring. But she hesitated when I put the ring on her finger. She said that she'd have to think about it … what's to think about! I looked up at her in shock. We had been together for almost three years and she was having second doubts! I yelled at her that I wasted three years of life with her then. She looked at me in fear … I didn't mean for me to say those things, but they just came out … I told her that it was over and that I didn't want to see her anymore, ever. The look on her face … tears fell from her cheeks. She took the ring off and put it in my hand. She kissed me anyway, before she walked away …" Victor looked at his hands, they were shaking.

"It's not your fault Victor … she wasn't ready." Raven comforted him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Ever since then, I couldn't go out on a date … with any girl, at least until I saw you. You helped me since then, even if I was going too fast. Thanks …" Victor said to Raven. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"How about the next girl you see you ask out?" Raven dared him. Vic laughed at the prospect. Like he would ever do that.

_Knock Knock_

Vic turned to the door and walked over to it. He opened the door and stood facing a pink haired girl. She wore a white skirt and tank top. She was also much shorter than Vic, but made that up for in her cheeriness.

"I'm looking for Victor Stone. Is he here?" She asked him. Vic looked back at Raven who gave him a thumb up with a smile. Okay, he thought, here I go.

"Hi there, I'm Victor, but you can call me Vic." Vic smiled at the girl.

"Hi! I'm Kole. Kole Narc. I heard you're a tutor and I need some help with some of my studies." Kole asked him. Vic nodded his head and showed her in. Walking in, she noticed Raven and gave her a smile.

"I'll be going. Good luck Vic." Raven said to him while walking out. Vic blushed before closing the door behind her.

_Good luck indeed Vic …_

**Ooo**

Raven thought she might as well drop in on Gar to see what he was up to. She walked over to dorm A and came to room 210, knocking on the door. Inside, she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Opening, she was face to face with Garth.

"Oh hey Rae, what brings you here?" Garth asked while fixing his wrinkled shirt.

"Garth, where's Gar … and why are you in his room?" Raven questioned him. Gar smiled and swung the door open, showing Tara sitting up in the bed.

_Wonder what these two were up to?_

"What are you two doing in Gar's room?" She still asked. Garth laughed at her question.

"It's also Tara's." Raven was shocked momentarily. Gar's roommate was his ex Tara! Why didn't he say this to her earlier? Tara walked up to the door and wrapped her arms around Garth.

"Hey Raven, what's going on?" Strings of Tara's blonde hair fell over her blue eyes. Raven forced a smile.

"Oh nothing, just looking for Gar." Raven was gonna give Gar hell for not telling him about his roommate.

"I think he was heading back to your place … Oh if you catch him, tell him were out of tofu too!" Raven turned and walked down the hallway, waving her hand at Tara's request. It was time to figure out what Gar's true motives were!

**Ooo**

Finally … questions will be answered as to whom Raven will pick! … don't miss it … chapter 11 coming soon!!!

Next Chapter: **I Love You Raven …**


	11. I Love You Raven

Chapter 11 … enjoy …

**I Love You Raven …**

It was already evening. Raven had reached her room hoping to find Gar there, however, it was empty. She asked anyone around if they had seen him, but no one had seen him even enter the building. Raven walked down the dorm staircase to the living room and took a seat by the fireplace. She sighed before tossing a log onto it and lighting it up.

_Where the hell is he?_

She stretched out on the soft couch. Come to think of it, this was the exact spot Raven had first seen Gar, she reminded herself. Throwing a blanket over herself, she closed her eyes. Might as well rest until he shows up, she said to herself.

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

She tossed on the couch, trying to remember where she was. Rubbing her eyes, she realized the voice belonged to Richard. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the fire was almost dead. She had fallen asleep!

"Kori's up in your room worried about you, were you locked out?" He asked her.

"No, I was waiting for someone …" She said, trailing off. Richard smiled at her and moved closer to her, sitting down. He reached for the metal fork and jabbed at the burning log, making it light up a little better.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Richard asked her. She was somewhat surprised not much at what he said, but how he said it. Most guys would ask that in an amusing manner, however, Richard was serious.

"No one … I guess I had my hopes up that he'd be here, but he's not …" Raven looked into the fire, trying not to think about the disappointment of Gar not showing up. She spaced out for awhile, before she noticed something. Richard's hand slowly found its way to Raven's. She felt the warmth of his hand and looked over to him, seeing that he was observing her face before meeting her eyes. She blushed, embarrassed at how she must look; frazzled hair and all. Yet, at the same time, she felt a connection with him.

"Can I be that lucky guy?"

Raven's heart stopped. Richard's proposal had almost come out of the blue and caught her off guard. She felt that years went by as she looked into his eyes when only a matter of seconds passed. Since their first encounter, she had felt an attraction to this dark and mysterious guy. She had wanted to find out more about him, but he came and went much like that of a ghost. But here he was, flesh and blood, face to face. She didn't know what to do … but he did. He grasped her hand and moved closer to her. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her soft skin as he came closer to her lips. She waited, but the kiss never came. She opened her eyes to see Richard staring back into the fire. He still grasped her hand, yet something was holding him back.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, unsure if she should feel relieved or disappointed at what was supposed to occur.

"I love you Raven … but … but …" He tried to explain. Richard looked over to Raven, knowing that he had let her down as had the other lucky guy. She knew that there was someone else that he cared about.

"Kori …" Raven whispered to him. Richard hesitated, before nodding his head in agreement. Even though Richard felt an attraction to Raven, he also felt something special with Kori. It was a no win situation for either girl Richard picked. That was what bugged him the most.

"I'm sorry Rae … I truly am, I just can't do this …" Raven listened to him and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed as she moved back.

"I understand ... I think there's someone else that I need to see as well …" She replied to him, before standing up and heading for her room. She looked back once, before she ran up the staircase. She felt mixed emotions that she couldn't comprehend. Saturday was tomorrow, so she hoped she could better sort things out then. She hoped she could talk to Gar …

**Ooo**

Raven stirred in bed. She opened her eyes and peered over at the clock stating it was eleven o'clock. Stepping out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Looking over to Kori, Raven knew she was out cold. The past week had been hectic not only for her but for Kori as well. As the steam filed out of the bathroom, Raven stepping in.

_Knock Knock_

Someone knocked on the door, however, with Kori still sleeping and Raven not hearing, it went unanswered. The person stood at the door for another minute, before pushing an envelope under the door. It was a plain white letter, but the name on it was written in cursive. The letter was addressed to Raven …

**Ooo**

So some clues have been unlocked about Rae's decision … sorry to some ppl! … forgive me … and sadly to say … chapter 12 is most likely the final one … don't miss it! …

Next Chapter: Not Goodbye … See Ya Later …


	12. Not Goodbye See Ya Later

Finally at the last chapter … a lot of things have been going on for me, sorry I didn't update it as quickly as I wanted to, but here it is …

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

**Not Goodbye … See Ya Later …**

Raven walked out of the steam filled bathroom. A towel was draped over her head as she dried her wet hair. She tossed the towel back into the bathroom after she finished with it and walked over to the bed. Kori was still asleep. Raven sighed before turning to the door, she had things to do. She grasped the door's handle, but something crumpled under her foot. She looked down, noticing a white letter. Picking it up, she turned it over to see her name written on it. She opened it.

Dear Raven,

Words cannot express the regret I feel about not meeting you last night. I know that there can be no excuse for my absence, so I hope that you will not hold that against me. Things have not been well with my stepparents. I had to meet with my stepfather last night. Most of the problems he discussed were because of me. Although I love my stepparents as if they were my own family, my stepfather does not see me as the person I should be. He envisions me to follow in his footsteps, to live his future. After, I tried to see you, but …

I hope that you will not think wrong of me for what I have to say, but I saw you and Richard together when I came back. I wanted to see you one last time, but seeing you two … I saw Richard holding your hand and him moving in to kiss you. I couldn't look and had to get away. I'm sorry Raven, it seems that you finally found someone special. I thought about telling you about my future plans, but I believe it would hurt too much for me. I feel deep regret to tell you that I'm leaving … Goodbye Raven …

Love,

Garfield

Raven stared at the note in anguish. She swung the door open and ran through the hallway and down the stairs.

_No Gar … it wasn't what you think …_

She ran out the dorm building's door and into the plaza. Seeing Gar's dorm building, she quickly made her way to it. She jumped up the stairs and reached Gar's room. Pounded on it, she anxiously waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and Tara stood in its opening.

"Where's Gar?" Raven asked desperately. She had grabbed Tara's arms and stared into her blue eyes. She was shaking. Tara took a second before answering.

"He's gone … I thought he went by your place?"

"He didn't … he just left a note … Tara, you got to tell me where he's gone?!" Raven pleaded to the blonde haired girl. Tara nodded.

"I think he went to the train station … he had a ticket …" Raven thanked her and rushed off. She had to get to the train station, but she didn't know where it was or how she could get there. She slowed her run to a walk as she realized her problem. She was now by the fountain and took sat at its edge.

_Gar …_

"Hey … you need some help?" Raven turned to find Richard walking up to her. He smiled at her, but Raven couldn't find the emotion to smile back.

"Its-I … Gar …" She whispered to him. Richard put his hand out.

"Come on. We'll go get him back …" He said. Raven looked up at him and gave him her hand. He picked her up off her seat and they made their way to his motorcycle.

**Ooo**

Richard pulled up to the train station and waited. Raven got off and pulled off her helmet.

"Thanks Richard …" She said to him. Richard nodded.

"Go get 'im Rae …"

Raven ran into the terminal and looked around through the small crowd. There wasn't very many people there, but she still couldn't find him. Hearing the train blow its horn and rushed to the outside to the boarding platform. The crowd hurridly made their way to the passenger cars and through the movement, Raven spotted Gar. She bumped her way through the crowd trying to get to him, but she wasn't get there fast enough. Gar started making his way into the train. Raven felt tears form into her eyes, she had to do something.

"GAR!" Raven shouted to him. The crowd around her moved away. Gar had one foot in the passenger car's opening, but stopped.

"GAR!!!" She cried out again. He looked through the crowd and saw the teary eyed Raven staring back at him. Gar turned around. He pushed his way through the crowd, not knowing if he was imagining her or not. Hearing her sobs, he finally knew whe wasn't his imagination and ran forward to her. He stopped as he was only a foot away from her. He stared into her purple tinted eyes before finally wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't leave … you just can't …" Raven said to him. Tears rolled down her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Raven … I'm so sorry …" Gar replied to her. He kissed her smooth neck. Gar wanted to stay so badly. "I can't Raven … I joined the army … It was my father's wish …"

Raven lifted her head and looked into his green eyes. She studied his face, understanding that this was something he had to do to gain his stepfather's approval. "I'll wait for you …" She said before she kissed him.

"But what about Richard?" He asked her after. Raven put her hand on his cheek.

"There was never anything between us … I've finally realized … that you were the one I love …" She said. Gar held her tightly again. He never wanted to let her go.

"I love you Raven …" Gar told her. He wanted to let her know how he felt as well. They stayed there for a minute, before the train horn blew again. The conductor walking down the platform yelled for everyone to get aboard. Raven backed away from Gar.

"Then Gar … this isn't goodbye … it's see ya later …" Gar nodded at Raven's words. He would make sure he would be back for her.

"I love you Raven …" He said again. They kissed before he finally made his way to the train. Gar stayed in the opening as the train slowly started to move. He stared at Raven while she stared back at him. The train moved along more quickly and soon, it was gone, along with Gar. Raven walked to the bench and sat down. She stared at the empty terminal.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again …" Raven heard Richard as he paced up the platform.

"I know …" She mumbled to him as she wiped away her tears.

"Come on, let's go home …"

**Ooo**

Well that's the end … I hoped you liked it … Gar!!! … also, I hope none of you feel cheated about Gar's leaving … I apologize!!! … I'm thinking about doing a five years later update story thing … maybe only 1 page … (mostly because a military tour is four years … but they'll also be out of college by then) …but be sure to look for it … I'll create it as a new story so check it out … don't forget the reviews!


End file.
